


Junto com o resto

by Choientist



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: No ano de 2044, pesquisadores revelaram a existência de um planeta perfeito — chamado Orisim — que estava pronto para receber a nova geração de seres humanos em seu solo. A ideia era que os mais abastados e saudáveis populariam Orisim ao longo dos anos, como uma linhagem superior; o resto ficaria na Terra gerando uma descendência imperfeita que causaria a própria extinção naturalmente.Quando as passagens douradas começaram a ser vendidas, a família de Jung Daehyun foi uma das últimas beneficiadas na fila de espera. Com todo o dinheiro e reconhecimento político que tinham, com toda a certeza não ficariam para trás na viagem sem volta até o seu novo lar.Mas, na verdade, nem todo a riqueza do mundo é capaz de comprar um bom caráter, e a mesquinhez custou a Daehyun o seu lugar na nave que o tiraria dali. Abandonado junto com o resto, ele começa uma amizade difícil com o jardineiro da família, Yoo Youngjae, que se mostra disposto a derrubar todos os conceitos errados e as visões equivocadas que o outro têm, prometendo que podem fazer do mundo atual um lugar melhor sem abandonar ninguém.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae





	1. No dia 01

Holofotes de todas as cores iluminavam a pista de dança onde não dava para encaixar outro ser humano tamanho emaranhado de corpos suados. Mãos para o alto com copos de conteúdo questionável eram a visão máxima para as pessoas que estavam em um nível mais baixo que o do centro da boate; a música não fazia sentido nenhum aos ouvidos — uma sequência de batidas potentes que chegavam a tremer o coração — e era quase impossível acompanhar seu ritmo frenético. O cheiro de bebida alcoólica, perfumes enjoativos e cigarros estava impregnado em cada canto daquele lugar. E mesmo com tantos pontos aparentemente negativos as pessoas pareciam não se incomodar; dançavam e aproveitavam o momento como se o mundo fosse explodir dali algumas horas.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, o homem esperou sentado em um dos bancos giratórios o barman aparecer com o seu drink. Após tomar um longo gole da bebida amarga e colorida, Jung Daehyun sentiu a cabeça esquentar com o acúmulo de álcool em seu sangue. Segurou o cabelo escuro e emaranhado entre os dedos, sorrindo minimamente com a sensação inebriante. 

— Você está fodido. — Jongup apareceu ao seu lado fedendo a vômito e suor, e aproveitando da liberdade que a amizade de anos lhe oferecia roubou um gole do copo do outro. 

— Obrigado, igualmente. — Respondeu por cima da música, indicando com a mão como a roupa do outro estava em um estado muito diferente de como haviam começado a noite; a de Daehyun não ficava atrás. Se por acaso seus pais tivessem um vislumbre de como estavam, com certeza gritariam sobre como aquela postura era degradante para a sua linhagem. A imprensa parecia discordar do pensamento rígido, noticiando de forma descontraída todos os momentos de diversão e algazarra que faziam; molhar a mão dos jornalistas era sempre crucial para uma boa imagem pública. 

Moon Jongup, assim como o amigo, vinha de uma família abastada da Coreia do Sul. Filhos de Deputados Estaduais e seguindo carreira de Secretários da Segurança e da Justiça na Prefeitura de Incheon, não haviam trabalhado sério um dia sequer em seus 25 anos de vida. Suas responsabilidades eram meramente figurativas — assinavam papéis e planilhas apenas se tivessem vontade — e quando resolviam aparecer em suas salas panorâmicas no penúltimo andar era só para lembrar a todos que ainda existiam. Eles gostavam de se iludir achando que controlavam uma pequena parcela de funcionários, a emoção de berrar e exigir balanços dos subordinados era poderosa. Gostavam dos olhares assustados e das lágrimas desesperadas, queriam deixar bem claro que mesmo aparecendo três vezes na semana na Prefeitura e fazendo pouco pelo cargo que exigia muito, ainda sim seriam sempre mais relevantes do que o resto.

E exatamente por sentirem essa necessidade tão grande de se diferenciar dos outros haviam organizado aquela festa de despedida. Bom, pagaram para que alguém organizasse, mas o mérito continuava sendo todo deles. As estrelas da boate frenética de Hongdae naquela noite eram os dois. 

No dia seguinte, às dez da manhã, as famílias Jung e Moon partiriam em uma das gigantes naves para o planeta prometido. Lá, outro futuro os aguardava juntamente com outras famílias tão ricas e influentes quanto eles. 

— Estamos esperando por esse momento há dois anos, eu só saio daqui carregado. — Daehyun fez questão de informar com um sorriso, empurrando o amigo cambaleante e se jogando de volta no mar de pessoas. 

A cortina pesada movimentou-se no horário programado, deixando com que a luz do sol entrasse na suíte e o barulho rotineiro do trânsito de Incheon funcionasse como um despertador natural. Diferente dos outros dias, Daehyun não ouviu a esteira ergométrica da avó funcionando escandalosamente, muito menos a caixa de som da sua mãe no volume máximo enquanto dançava na academia. Agradeceu pelo silêncio incomum na mansão, porque a sua cabeça martelava com a ressaca cruel que lhe acometia. 

Abriu um dos olhos com grande esforço e puxou uma grande quantidade de ar, arrependendo-se; usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior e o cheiro que exalava deixou-o mais enjoado do que já estava. Jogando a coberta para o lado, sentou devagar na cama e esfregou o rosto. Demorou um tempo para se localizar no ambiente e, quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar o seu ponto de equilíbrio, notou que algo não estava certo. 

— Puta merda, que horas são? — Gritou com o vazio, desconectando o celular do carregador e chacoalhando-o com força para que a tela acendesse. 

09h34min.

O horror que sentiu foi tão grande que precisou sair cambaleante até o banheiro, colocando para fora toda a mistura alcoólica e amarga que deixava-o pior. Depois de escovar os dentes com rapidez e passar as mãos úmidas no cabelo, correu para fora da suíte procurando por alguém. Atravessou o extenso corredor vazio com todas as portas abertas e quartos arrumados. Chamava pelos nomes dos pais, avós e tias, mas sem resposta. 

Quando desceu para a parte térrea encontrou duas cozinheiras sem o costumeiro uniforme branco paradas na sala de jantar, conversando e rindo. Assim que Daehyun entrou no cômodo elas o olharam como se ele fosse uma assombração, e calaram-se. 

— Onde está a minha família? — O tom de voz era rouco, contudo urgente. 

— Senhor Jung, não sabíamos que voltaria. — A mais velha fez uma reverência rápida, afastando-se da presença do homem até estar encostada rente a parede. Como a família não mais moraria na Terra, as duas haviam sido despedidas juntamente com os outros empregados naquela manhã, no entanto os hábitos e o receio não iriam embora tão de repente. Tantos anos trabalhando ali, seguindo listas diárias enormes de tarefas e cobranças pesadas de boa conduta, criaram um ambiente hostil para os empregados. A avó de Daehyun exigia que só falassem quando eram solicitadas respostas. 

— Claro que eu voltaria para casa, avisei a todos que partiria com eles pela manhã, apesar da festa. Por que ninguém me chamou? — Ele tentou de novo, dando dois largos passos até a outra mulher também encostar na parede. Não tinha tempo para as regras de postura delas, precisava de respostas!

— Eu liguei na casa dos Moon, como sua mãe pediu. O senhor Jongup informou a todos que vocês estavam juntos na residência e partiriam para a Estação no carro dele. 

— Juntos? — O raciocínio do homem estava lento, meio atrapalhado com a ressaca e o nervosismo. Ele movimentou os braços para o alto, urrando de frustração. — Não estávamos juntos, eu voltei para cá enquanto o dia amanhecia!

As explosões de emoção na mansão não eram corriqueiras. Prezando pela bom convivência e por uma imagem equilibrada para quem os visse, poucos haviam sido as discussões feias ali dentro; não passavam de portas batendo com um pouco mais de força e suspiros altos. De tal modo, as duas mulheres soluçaram em uníssono, desconfortáveis com o que presenciavam. 

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — Daehyun parecia descontrolado tentando encontrar sentido na situação. Elas assentiram com a cabeça, sem olhá-lo diretamente. — Então, por que Jongup disse que eu estava lá? 

— E-Eu não sei. 

Ele não podia enrolar mais, as dez horas estavam se aproximando e precisava estar dentro daquela nave o quanto antes. Contava com o cenário de que sua família estava dando um jeito de segurar o piloto por mais alguns minutos; eram respeitados e influentes, só precisava aparecer lá e tudo ficaria bem novamente.

E, depois, Daehyun faria questão de socar a cara de Jongup até a brincadeira de mau gosto perder a graça. 

— Entrada proibida, senhor Secretário.

Com uma mão em seu peito, o soldado corpulento empurrou-o para trás. As portas principais da Estação Espacial estavam fechadas, os vidros escuros não deixavam que nada pudesse ser visto do lado de fora. As colunas gigantes de concreto sustentavam não apenas os quarenta andares de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, como também acolhiam em segurança militar a grande nave que garantia um futuro melhor fora da Terra. Depois de tantos lançamentos a cada mês, a população não mais se importava em acampar ali na frente para acompanhar outros seres humanos serem transportados para longe dali; a injustiça da situação impedia que encontrassem mais admiração na situação. 

— Como é? — A voz cansada e sem fôlego de Daehyun esforçou-se para sair, perdendo cada vez mais o vigor conforme suas possibilidades positivas iam diminuindo. 

A distância de Incheon até Seul não passava de 25 minutos, por que não poderia entrar? 

— Apenas pessoal autorizado, senhor Secretário. Sinto muito. 

O corpo do Jung vacilou por um instante, as pernas amoleceram e precisou se segurar no ombro de um dos soldados. Nunca havia passado por tanto estresse em sua vida, porém ele era Jung Daehyun e entraria naquela nave por bem ou por mal. 

Recompondo-se com uma carranca enfezada, puxou a passagem do bolso da calça e chacoalhou na frente dos militares. Após aquela revelação, se olharam por um momento e um deles chamou por alguém no rádio. De braços cruzados e tentando recuperar o equilíbrio interior, o homem aguardou até que as portas se abrissem para ele entrar. 

E, de fato, as portas abriram em um estrondo seco de metal esbarrando no concreto. 

Mas fecharam em seguida atrás da mulher baixinha. 

— Qual é o problema? — Ela indagou aos dois parados como estátuas de mármore ao seu lado, ignorando a terceira pessoa ali; a mais importante dentre todos os presentes.

— Ele tem a passagem, senhora. 

— E...? — Incentivou uma continuação, arqueando as sobrancelhas ruivas em cima dos olhos verdes. O sotaque carregado reforçava o óbvio: não era da Coreia. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para que não estivesse reconhecendo a cara de Daehyun que saía estampada quase mensalmente nas revistas virtuais, nos boletins diários e em páginas de fofocas na internet. Podia não ser ativo em seu trabalho na Prefeitura, contudo sabia entreter a imprensa como ninguém.

— Boa tarde, preciso entrar na próxima nave o quanto antes. — Tentou sorrir, atraindo a atenção da mulher para si. Aprendeu desde criança que a dissimulação pavimentava os melhores caminhos, e usar nas pessoas certas garantia-lhe regalias inimagináveis. 

— Isso não será possível. As instruções não poderiam ser mais claras: atrasos não são tolerados. — Apontou para a passagem amassada entre os dedos esbranquiçados do homem. Em seguida, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou: — E o senhor excedeu o limite em vinte minutos.

A faceta calma enganadora do Jung evaporou por seus poros como água fervendo, caindo aos poucos em uma boca retorcida e orelhas vermelhas. Não estava em condições de segurar a falsidade interesseira por muito tempo. 

— Aconteceu um imprevisto na Prefeitura, eu não posso deixar a minha cidade desorganizada. — Mentiu. — Minha família já entrou, estão me esperando. 

— Não abrimos exceções.

— O lançamento só acontecerá daqui a quarenta minutos, ainda há tempo.

— Senhor, não abrimos exceções. — Ela repetiu enfática, levando as mãos finas e adornadas com grandes anéis até a cintura e repousando-as ali. 

— Mas vocês não podem proibir alguém como eu. 

— E quem é o senhor? 

— Eu sou o Secretário da Justiça de Incheon e filho do Deputado Estadual Jung Jiyoung, exijo que me deixe entrar nessa nave. — Explodiu de vez. Ele não conseguia engolir a saliva tamanho o desespero que fazia a garganta secar. Só de pensar que os seus pais, avós, tias e amigos estavam dentro daquela maldita nave, e ele não. 

Sua família não hesitou em deixá-lo para trás. Não deveriam ter dado um jeito? Cancelado suas passagens e esperado o novo lançamento? Por que seu pai não subornou o piloto? Por que sua mãe não conversou com os soldados? 

— Prazer, sou a Agente-Chefe da Estação e cuido do embarque dos passageiros. Nós não temos previsão de quando a nova varredura acontecerá, mas o senhor será informado.

Não! Ele não podia esperar mais meses, ou talvez anos, até que todo o processo tivesse início de novo. Não tinha como ficar para trás quando era tão importante na alta sociedade. 

— Eu já falei que não ficarei mais um minuto na Terra. Estou com a passagem em mãos e exijo que me levem! 

Jogou trêmulo o pedaço de papel que garantia a sua liberdade, vendo-o rolar pelo chão sujo. A passagem dourada brilhou sob a luz do sol ardente, parecendo totalmente sem valor. Sentiu os olhos de desprezo da mulher avaliarem a sua camisa vermelha e a calça escura — ainda da noite anterior — sujas e fedidas com mais atenção, depois sorriu de uma forma não-natural e virou as costas. 

— Nós devolveremos o dinheiro assim que possível. 

— Mas eu exijo... — Ele berrou enquanto tentava segui-la para dentro, sendo barrado mais uma vez por mãos fortes em seu peito. Viu enfraquecido as portas se abrirem com o barulho seco e depois fecharem. Balbuciava frases repetidas de ameaças vazias, tentando convencer alguém. Não convencia nem a si mesmo. 

— Senhor Secretário, o senhor não está mais no direito de exigir nada. Por favor, volte para o seu carro.

Os soldados seguraram-no pelos braços, empurrando o corpo esguio para se afastar da Estação. Não tinha mais forças para resistir, de qualquer forma. 

Daehyun, pela primeira vez, foi barrado de um lugar e tratado como se não fosse ninguém. 

O dia quente foi substituído por uma tarde fria e apática, com uma lua crescente deprimente começando a fazer a sua aparição no céu amarelado. Sentado na cama bagunçada e no mais completo silêncio, Daehyun reavaliava os últimos acontecimentos. O celular caído embaixo da cama, totalmente sem utilidade depois de tantas ligações fracassadas que tentou fazer; ninguém se importava com ele e se havia ficado para trás, nem mesmo seus pais atendiam suas chamadas. A nova perspectiva de sua vida iluminou partes obscuras de tudo o que ele achava ser real e não era. 

Da grande janela da suíte aberta escutava os alarmes insuportáveis da Estação anunciando para toda a Coreia do Sul que a última nave rumo ao planeta Orisim estava saindo da estratosfera aos poucos. 

E ele ainda estava ali.


	2. Nos dias 02 e 05

Daehyun não conseguiu pregar os olhos, totalmente entregue aos sentimentos e pensamentos ruins que o deterioravam. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes; ódio puro, ansiedade latente e vazio na alma. Sentia-se abandonado por todos aqueles que mais amava e confiava. Como poderia se sentir diferente?

Resolveu tomar o seu primeiro banho depois das últimas quarenta e oito horas, tentando lavar junto com o fedor repulsivo a míngua do espírito. Esfregava o sabonete de carvão vegetal na pele de maneira mecânica, os olhos opacos e vermelhos miravam através da parede visualizando o que não estava ali. Quando começou a lavar os embaraçados cabelos com o shampoo de mel, culpou a grande quantidade de sabão pelas lágrimas grossas que começaram a escorrer por seu rosto e enfiou a cabeça toda embaixo dos jatos potentes para se limpar. Desligou o chuveiro quando os dedos das mãos estavam tão úmidos e enrugados que não os sentia mais. 

O homem desceu as escadas de mármore com os pés descalços, encontrando o vazio e o escuro. O pijama curto de algodão não esquentava-o o suficiente, mas pelo menos servia de breve distração enquanto reclamava do frio e movimentava os braços para se aquecer. O dia amanhecia lentamente, como se quisesse estender seu sofrimento.

Caminhou pela cozinha de azulejos vermelhos e armários de vidro preto, perdido frente tantas possibilidades; poucas foram as vezes que precisou preparar o próprio café sozinho e não estava com disposição para o fazer naquela hora. Decidiu assistir ao nascer do sol sentado em cima da bancada, balançando os pés distantes do chão como uma criança.

Não sabia definir se não haviam notado sua ausência — talvez imaginassem que passaria a viagem na cabine de Moon Jongup — ou se somente não se importavam. Chegou a pensar que sua família e Jongup montaram um plano para que fosse abandonado, mas o que ganhariam com isso? 

Daehyun não era muito próximo dos pais e dos outros parentes com quem morava, entretanto não conseguia imaginar que o odiavam. Não tinham uma relação tão carinhosa, mas amava-os. O único motivo pelo qual não se mudou, mesmo tendo 25 anos e uma renda própria, era a insistência dos mais velhos de manter todos por perto. Quando — e se — casasse, continuaria ali com o cônjuge. A vida que levava era tranquila e não tinha muito com o que esquentar a cabeça, então continuar ali parecia um destino natural. 

O pai, Deputado Jiyoung, passava os dias úteis no duplex de Seul e aos finais de semana exigia que todas as refeições fossem feitas com todos à mesa. A mãe, Doutora Eunji, era igualmente ocupada no dia a dia, mas tentava estar presente durante toda a parte da manhã para o que fosse preciso. Os avós mandavam e desmandavam nos empregados, treinando e cuidando dos detalhes que achavam relevantes. As duas tias que tinha — uma viúva e outra solteira — eram professoras universitárias de Geomorfologia. 

Analisando com frieza a situação, Daehyun não sabia mais do que o básico sobre a própria família. Nunca teve interesse demais em perguntar quais eram os gostos, desgostos, medos, sonhos e desejos. Estavam preocupados com a vida e opinião públicas, zelando pelas aparências. Sendo filho único era muito mimado, contudo não conseguia lembrar da última vez que havia recebido um abraço sincero de algum familiar, um afeto que não fosse forjado para alguma foto ou vídeo. 

Mesmo assim, sabia que não o odiavam. 

Nem o amavam, portanto. 

Talvez sua presença fosse apenas... indiferente. Dispensável. Trivial. Irrelevante. 

— Não, não, não, não! — Começou a repetir a negativa até o ar em seus pulmões acabar, restando só a voz falha. Nunca havia tido aquele tipo de pensamento antes, um tipo que causava tanta insegurança que não sabia mais o que era real. Reconhecia que o estresse das últimas horas poderia estar alimentando aqueles medos. Porém pareciam não faltar motivos para que fossem verdadeiros. 

Afinal, ele estava ali sozinho e eles não o procuraram em momento algum. 

Até mesmo a mansão ficou para trás apodrecendo aos poucos. Era de se estranhar que houvessem largado mão de tudo o que construíram com tanto esforço para que o tempo deteriorasse como se nada valesse. Não sabia de verdade quem eram aquelas pessoas com quem vivia e chamava de família. 

Segurando novas lágrimas, Daehyun tombou a cabeça e grunhiu no vazio. Quando voltou a posição original, o seu coração quase voou para fora da boca e seus olhos secaram no mesmo instante. Havia uma figura comprida mexendo no jardim, o corpo agachado em cima de um arbusto verde e uma tesoura de poda brilhante na mão. 

Desceu do balcão sentindo o corpo de repente quente e abriu uma das gavetas buscando por algo que pudesse usar como defesa. Não era para ter ninguém ali, era alguém disfarçado vindo roubá-los? 

Abriu a porta de vidro da cozinha com força, segurando o garfo de prata entre os dedos pronto para usá-lo. Quando o estranho se virou, também assustado com a movimentação repentina, Daehyun o reconheceu brevemente, porém não relaxou a postura. Era um dos jardineiros, o nome bordado de forma elegante no macacão verde: Yoo Youngjae. 

— Bom dia, senhor Jung. — O homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados cumprimentou-o. As bochechas tingidas pelo esforço recente faziam os olhos se destacarem ainda mais, eram quase como dois potes de mel derretidos sob a luz do sol. 

Youngjae trabalhou ali por três anos e sabia bem das regras que a velha Jung impôs, mas não precisava segui-las agora. Não via mal nenhum em ser educado. 

— O que faz aqui? Os meus avós mandaram todos embora.

A forma hostil como foi respondido não diminuiu em nada sua calmaria. Por tal, ofereceu um sorriso aprazível e foi respondido com um suspiro profundo. Pelo tempo que conviveu naquela mansão pode perceber como — apesar de cheia de gente — era vazia de vida terna. 

— Esse jardim é um dos meus maiores feitos, não posso abandoná-lo — ilustrou sua fala mansa apontando para as grandes árvores cheias de frutos que faziam sombra sobre deles, depois para os arbustos floridos próximos ao chão. Desde quando foi contratado como auxiliar de jardinagem, Youngjae quem plantou, cultivou e mimou cada semente daquele lugar, tomando a rédea da situação. Ia muito além de cumprir as tarefas que lhe eram demandadas, fazia isso com muito carinho pois trazia cor para os muros cinzentos da cidade. A natureza trazia de volta toda a essência pura que o mundo egoísta tentava destruir. 

— E cuidará de graça?

A pergunta desdenhosa desencorajou-o por um momento, definitivamente não tinha como conversar com os gigantes de gelo. Os Jung pareciam não ver a mesma coisa que Yoo via. 

Daehyun até nutria certa admiração pela flora majestosa, mas não entendia como alguém poderia perder tempo cuidando do seu jardim sem receber nada em troca; não via maldade na pergunta, era uma curiosidade genuína e incrédula. 

Sem respondê-lo, o jardineiro levantou a mangueira do chão e jogou água nas flores amarelas que cresciam tímidas por entre as folhagens verdes. Relanceou os olhos para trás, vendo o outro encolhido com os pés na grama úmida e as olheiras fundas observando a água refrescar o jardim. 

— O senhor não deveria ter partido ontem?

— Eu... — Daehyun deixou a fala engasgada na garganta. A descrença curiosa foi substituída pela escuridão interior. — Eu irei no próximo daqui alguns meses. 

— Haverão mais? — Foi a vez do Yoo parecer desacreditado nas palavras do neto dos ex-patrões. Abaixou a mangueira até ela molhar as próprias botas pretas de borracha, esperando pela explicação daquele ser humano que soava perdido. 

— Na verdade, esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. Termine logo o que veio fazer e volte para a sua casa.

— Como quiser, senhor Jung — murmurou. 

Daehyun não comia direito há cinco dias. Não fazia nada além de esquentar as embalagens da sopa congelada de legumes e ferver água para jogar em seu macarrão instantâneo. As noites na suíte eram cruelmente silenciosas, onde ele encostava as costas na cabeceira da cama e suspirava até o cansaço vencer, permitindo que seus olhos estivessem tão pesados que dormiria um sono vazio. 

No entanto, naquele final de dia, a dor de estômago insinuava como a mudança na alimentação estava o arruinando demais. Resolveu sair para comprar uma comida que o deixasse tão cheio que o corpo ficaria mole tentando digerir, assim a sonolência viria. Não queria apelar para remédios ou álcool. Ainda.

Vestiu uma roupa confortável, deixando perfume, anéis e relógio intactos na pia do banheiro. Passou um pente molhado no cabelo escuro — mal se importando com os fios que escapavam do topete — e calçou um tênis de corrida. Com as mãos no bolso do shorts azul marinho, andou até a garagem no subsolo. Haviam oito carros à sua disposição e se a situação fosse outra ficaria alucinado para colocar as mãos no sedan preto do pai, entretanto destravou a própria caminhonete cabine dupla e pulou no banco do motorista.

Apertou o botão para que o portão da garagem abrisse, revelando a rampa que o levaria até a entrada principal e a rua. Quando apareceu na parte da frente da casa com a caminhonete, uma sequência de flashes o fez pisar no freio com força. 

Fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo-os lacrimejar com as luzes brilhantes repentinas. Logo, gritos e clamores começaram a ser ouvidos por ele: 

— Secretário, senhor Secretário... 

— Aqui! Aqui! Aqui! 

— Por favor, uma palavrinha.

Daehyun apertou o botão de travar as portas, estava mais vulnerável do que nunca. Não haviam mais seguranças garantindo o seu bem-estar e espantando os jornalistas oportunistas. Era incrível como as notícias corriam rápido. 

— Senhor Secretário, por que não foi com a sua família?

— Secretário, quais são os planos para a cidade daqui pra frente? 

— Quando ocupará o lugar do seu pai? 

— O Prefeito já conversou com o senhor? 

As perguntas ecoavam em sua cabeça fazendo estrago, indagações que nem ele tinha resposta. Se antes gostava de ser alvo das câmeras impiedosas, agora queria ser esquecido por elas. 

Acelerou para longe sem olhar para os lados, tentando fugir não só da situação, como também de si mesmo.


	3. Nos dias 12, 15 e 21

Jung Daehyun estava sentado no banco de madeira do jardim, sentindo a grama pinicar e fazer cócegas na sola dos pés descalços. Fazia um tempo que não usava calçados, tinha a sensação de estar sufocando quando os colocava. Não vestia outra roupa além dos pijamas de algodão, porque não saía mais das dependências da mansão desde o encontro com os jornalistas. Sabia que estavam à espreita e não sentia a cabeça centrada o suficiente para lidar com eles. Tinha plena consciência de que uma hora ou outra precisaria encarar o mundo lá fora, mandar alguém comprar algo decente para que pudesse se alimentar bem. Mas não era o momento ainda. 

A dor de estômago não fazia mais diferença e continuava comendo o que tinha disponível nos congeladores, entretanto, se sentia zonzo alguns momentos. Para quem estava acostumado a comer exageros de almoço, café da tarde e janta, a perda de peso brusca estava mostrando seus efeitos.

— Senhor Jung, tentaram pular os muros. — Youngjae apontou para os jornalistas famintos por um furo do outro lado da construção, atrapalhando o momento de silêncio do homem. Os dois estavam na parte de trás da mansão, onde a flora era tão extensa e fechada que pouco podiam ver dos outros ambientes. Haviam duas porteiras, uma de cada lado da casa, que faziam ligação com a parte da frente, e eram usadas pelos funcionários apenas. Para os moradores, o jardim só tinha ligação direta com a cozinha através da grande porta de vidro, e a frente — onde os portões e a garagem ficavam — só dava acesso à porta de entrada. 

Daehyun acreditava que teriam o mínimo de decência de não invadir o seu único porto-seguro no momento através das janelas ou das sacadas. Ou até pelas porteiras. 

— Deixe-os lá. Invasão de Propriedade acaba em prisão. 

— Devo, ao menos, explicar que o senhor não irá recebê-los? 

— Não, uma hora eles cansam. Como eu disse: se tentarem algo mais, chamo a polícia.

Youngjae prendeu o ar no peito, olhando ao redor um tanto perdido; ficou na dúvida se devia ou não falar o que estava pensando. Se antes achava que a família Jung vivia em uma realidade alternativa, agora tinha certeza. Nem os noticiários aquele homem assistia? 

Quando os cientistas mostraram ao mundo que Orisim estava pronto para receber vida humana em seu solo, a população ficou extasiada. Eram diversas especulações e uma esperança fervorosa no geral, entretanto, tudo foi abafado pouco tempo depois: as passagens eram extremamente caras, o que deixava mais do que claro que só os afortunados partiriam da Terra para montar uma nova comunidade distante. 

Alguns grupos de oposição começaram a surgir, fazendo passeatas e manifestações pedindo por oportunidades iguais e respeito, expondo o absurdo da situação. Como poderiam classificar as pessoas como boas ou ruins por suas condições financeiras? Como poderiam montar uma sociedade perfeita só com ricos? E o resto? 

Os trabalhadores não tinham tempo demais para gastar em frente à televisão e começar uma luta que poderia não ter fim, precisavam colocar comida na mesa todos os dias. Essa era a prioridade. 

O primeiro lançamento foi um sucesso, apenas vinte dias depois e os escolhidos chegaram em segurança. A cada meia hora noticiavam como o futuro seria esplêndido naquele lugar e também como as manifestações continuavam firmes na Terra. 

Então, atores começaram a ir embora. Depois os atletas e, por fim, a maioria dos políticos também embarcou nas naves. E foi com a ausência de autoridades competentes cuidando dos interesses gerais que muitos países entraram em colapso, a Ásia ficou por um fio — no entanto, ainda existiam políticos preocupados e responsáveis o suficiente com o seu povo. 

Uma pequena histeria acometeu a Terra e histerias coletivas deixavam tudo mais vulnerável. Algumas almas mal-intencionadas começaram a achar que estava na hora de saquear, queimar e destruir o que encontrassem. Por isso, Youngjae achava que as autoridades policiais não teriam tempo de ouvir o neto dos seus ex-patrões em uma situação de perigo mínimo. 

— A polícia... Acredito que a polícia tenha problemas mais importantes para resolver nesse momento — resolveu responder, saindo do transe em que estava. Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do macacão, sentia-se desassossegado; ainda podia escutar os gritos dos jornalistas na frente da mansão tentando capturar qualquer coisa. 

Com um risinho de deboche, Daehyun deixou o assunto findar sem explicações em demasia. Ele era o Secretário da Justiça, a polícia jamais teria assuntos mais importantes do que cuidar da sua segurança. 

A letargia conseguiu consumir toda a vida do homem aos poucos. Ao longo dos dias notou como estava cada vez mais exausto e sem esperanças, caindo em um buraco de desprezo por si mesmo que parecia não ter fim. Em uma das noites vazias começou a sentir tamanho desespero com a situação em que se encontrava que não conseguia mais ficar parado; precisava dar um jeito. Foi o maior pico de energia que teve em muito tempo.

O seu registro de chamadas ficou atolado de ligações para os familiares, torcia para que o atendessem em algum momento e o ajudassem. Estava há três dias trancado em sua suíte, grudado na tela do celular e acumulando pratos, talheres e embalagens de comida congelada em volta da cama. O aparelho desligava sozinho quando atingia altas temperaturas e em uma dessas vezes, quando finalmente conseguiu ligá-lo de volta, a reposta chegou: 

Depois conversamos melhor, veremos o que podemos fazer nos próximos meses - 03:47 am

Uma mensagem seca e vazia da própria mãe. 

Enquanto pedia por mais explicações e descrevia a saudade que estava sentindo — digitando no teclado com as mãos trêmulas e a vista embaçada —, a realidade fez Daehyun parar. Abaixou o celular ainda quente pelo uso contínuo e ajoelhou em cima do colchão, mirando o tapete felpudo da suíte completamente coberto por sujeira e lixo. 

Estava comprovado: eles não ligavam. 

Sua própria família, sangue do seu sangue, sabia que havia ficado para trás e não se importavam com isso; a sua presença não fazia falta. Sabe-se lá quando deram a sua falta e optaram por não checar se estava bem. Ela provavelmente só respondeu porque não aguentava mais ser bombardeada pelas ligações ininterruptas do próprio filho. 

— Uma mala perdida — sussurrou com a voz machucada, deixando cada lágrima que tentou conter durante os quinze dias encontrasse a liberdade para fora dos olhos castanhos. Desligou o celular e jogou-se entre os travesseiros malcheirosos, soluçando alto. Abraçou os joelhos no peito, tentando encontrar algum conforto em si mesmo, porém não conseguiria isso. Odiava-se, odiava-os. 

— Uma porra de uma mala... perdida. 

Era como se sentia. Ele não ter embarcado era como se a família tivesse perdido uma bagagem em um aeroporto, um objeto que seria substituído com algumas notinhas de dinheiro e assim ficaria como uma história engraçada. 

Lembra daquela vez que perdemos a mala na Itália? 

Lembra daquela vez que deixamos o nosso filho na Terra? 

Cinco dias depois da mensagem, a rotina pesada e estagnada continuava. O silêncio só era interrompido por constantes suspiros e murmúrios lamentosos; nunca havia se sentido tão descartado. Ele nem mesmo se sentia mais como Jung Daehyun, era só a carcaça do que costumava ser. 

Despertava às seis da manhã, tomava um café forte e comia algumas bolachas salgadas (que já estavam no fim), dirigia-se até o jardim e ali ficava por horas tomando sol. Às vezes cochilava rapidamente, no entanto, era sempre despertado pela movimetação de Youngjae cuidando da natureza. Há tempos desistiu de tentar entender os motivos para que àquele homem continuasse cuidando de algo que não era seu, e de graça.

Quando voltava a ficar com a sua própria companhia na mansão vazia, esquentava no forno o que tinha disponível e ficava sentado ou deitado no sofá de couro azul até a hora da janta. Novamente, comia o que tinha e tomava um banho quente para atrair o sono. Algumas vezes conseguia dormir rápido, outras não. 

O celular, um objeto que antes considerava quase como um suporte vital, estava sem bateria caído em algum canto. Ninguém ligaria para ele, de qualquer forma. A mensagem que recebeu da mãe foi muito clara nesse sentido: nos próximos meses tentariam resolver. Quem sabe? Talvez? Sem pressa, sem importância, sem problemas. 

Um desconforto leve na barriga fez com que Daehyun tentasse deixar o seu lugar ao sol da manhã para ir ao banheiro, porém, quando levantou com rapidez do banco, foi ao encontro da grama úmida de joelhos. 

Youngjae, que podava distraído um dos arbustos do jardim, largou a tesoura no chão e correu até estar ao lado do homem. Não tinha certeza sobre o que estava acontecendo, só percebeu a movimentação brusca e o outro caído. 

Apoiando uma mão em sua cintura, conseguiu o colocá-lo sentado de novo. Enquanto o ajeitava, notou como o osso da cintura estava saltado na pele da barriga. 

— Está tudo bem, senhor Jung?

— Foi uma tontura passageira.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — Ainda segurava-o, temendo que tombasse para frente. O sussurro de “água” que ouviu o fez se mexer com pressa, dando grandes passos até a cozinha. Não teve muita dificuldade para encontrar um copo e enchê-lo de água fresca, depois voltou para fora e estendeu-o para Daehyun que tomou tudo rapidamente. 

Ficaram perdidos em pensamentos por um instante, olhando para qualquer lugar que não para o outro. Um grunhido arrastado saiu do estômago do Jung, tão alto e tão forte que suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. 

— Eu posso deixar o almoço e o jantar prontos para o senhor. — Youngjae propôs sem rodeios, deixando o outro ainda mais desconcertado. Vinha há dias reparando como a figura do homem definhava aos poucos: os cabelos morenos cada vez mais descuidados e compridos, os pijamas amassados e os ossos proeminentes por todo o corpo; não precisava pensar demais para concluir que tinha algo de errado e que tinha a ver com a família indo até Orisim. Não queria saber dos detalhes, só estava tentando conseguir dois resultados bons a partir de uma única ação. — Posso cuidar do jardim na parte da manhã e do restante à tarde. 

— O que está dizendo? — Os olhos estreitos, mas um pouco mais atentos e menos encabulados, miravam Yoo tentando entender suas reais intenções. 

— O senhor precisa de ajuda.

— O que... — não tinha força o suficiente nem para negar o que era dito. Era óbvio que precisava, porém talvez não da companhia de um jardineiro com uma personalidade boa demais para ser verdade. 

— E eu preciso de um emprego fixo. 

Ah, aquela frase fez a nuvem cinzenta sumir dos pensamentos de Daehyun. Ali estava a intenção gananciosa que procurava, a situação onde dava e recebia; estava lidando com o que sabia bem, um terreno conhecido em sua vida. 

— Quem garante que não irá me envenenar?

— O que eu ganharia com isso? — Rebateu aborrecido, puxando as alças do macacão com uma inocência inconsciente. 

— Você cozinha bem?

— Parece que terá que confiar em mim, senhor Jung — sorriu amigável, sentindo um grande alívio por ter sua renda de volta.


	4. No dia 32

O frango com batatas perfumava a cozinha e os cômodos próximos enquanto assavam no forno. Daehyun não conseguia evitar as comparações de como as outras cozinheiras não deixavam a comida cheirar. Ou será que nunca havia prestado atenção naquilo? No simples cheiro de uma comida sendo preparada...  
Desde que Yoo Youngjae começou a organizar suas refeições, sentia-se um pouco melhor, então tinha mais tempo e espaço ocioso na cabeça para observar o que não observava antes. Estava tentando viver um dia de cada vez com calma.   
Almoçou em silêncio, saboreando o frango e as batatas que lhe eram oferecidos. Tomou o suco fresco de laranjas recém-colhidas do jardim e em seguida ajeitou-se no sofá da sala. Tentava assistir um pouco de série ou algum documentário neutro na esperança de ocupar a cabeça com outra coisa além da escuridão que espreitava dentro de si. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia esmaecer novamente.  
Mantinha-se longe dos jornais, o pouco que viu deixou-o com o estômago revirado e o coração pesado. Só teve contato com as notícias da cidade porque Youngjae assistia no celular enquanto preparava a comida; um dia, sem ter muito o que fazer, Daehyun ficou na cozinha para passar o tempo e ouviu as barbáries que estavam acontecendo. Os repórteres diziam como em alguns dias as autoridades policiais não conseguiriam conter a onda de arruaceiros que tentava atacar e derrubar qualquer coisa que viam na frente, ameaçando a segurança da população que seguia com as suas vidas. Outra parcela de pessoas — a realmente bem intencionada — clamava por ajuda, já que seus representantes haviam sumido da Terra e os que sobraram não davam conta da demanda.   
Fugindo daquela lembrança, passeou pelos canais até encontrar algo que agradasse; ficou por vinte minutos assistindo um programa sobre as alcateias de lobos no gelo do Canadá até Youngjae aparecer. Bem mais arrumado e perfumado do que comumente estava, o homem de sorriso brilhante vestia uma calça preta apertada nas coxas e uma camisa azul de botões com as mangas dobradas; a franja caía-lhe bem ajeitada em cima dos olhos. Parecia simples, porém deixava-o ainda mais delicado — na opinião do observador.   
Daehyun o admirou quieto por alguns minutos, depois olhou para os próprios trajes: uma calça jeans e um moletom amarelo. Balançou a cabeça em negação, não querendo pensar demais nos pequenos detalhes. Não vestia-se adequadamente há tempos, que problema tinha nisso?   
Desceram juntos até a garagem e Jung optou por usar o carro de uma das tias: era mais discreto. Depois de ajeitar-se no banco e apertar o botão para ligar o motor, hesitou. Segurou o volante de couro com as duas mãos, movimentando-as por toda a circunferência tentando juntar coragem. Precisariam ser rápidos para passar pelos jornalistas que acampavam fora da mansão — sedentos por qualquer furo ou foto borrada que pudesse lhes garantir uma notícia especulativa sobre o mistério do filho recluso dos Jung —, mas eles não eram o único problema...  
— Está tudo bem?  
— Sim — automaticamente respondeu e, após um longo suspiro, abriu o portão da garagem. Haviam menos pessoas ali, mas os flashes eram rápidos, assim como os gritos e perguntas; eles tiveram bastante tempo para aprimorá-las.  
Esforçando-se para ignorar cada palavra provocativa que tentava arrancar qualquer informação sua, acelerou para longe mais uma vez.   
Daehyun estava com medo porque, pela primeira vez em vinte e sete dias, estava dirigindo pelas ruas de sua cidade sabendo dos ataques e violência decorrentes. Não sabia se encontraria manifestantes pacifistas ou violentos.   
Era assombroso, também, dirigir até o mercado. Uma tarefa que antes não lhe competia a responsabilidade, todavia, agora, ter comida na mesa dependia totalmente de sua boa vontade de ir até lá e comprar.  
Bom, dependia da boa vontade de Youngjae. Contudo ainda estava bancando os gastos.   
As ruas de Incheon tinham um trânsito chato, mas naquele final de tarde estavam tranquilas. As avenidas mais importantes estavam fechadas com barricadas de cimento e camburões pretos, deixando o clima de guerra em maior evidência. Quando encontrava alguma loja destruída ou queimada, acelerava um pouco mais. Não estava gostando daquela realidade, queria fugir dela.   
Pararam no estacionamento e o homem deitou a cabeça no encosto, preparando-se para ficar um bom tempo ali, sozinho.  
Youngjae soltou o cinto de segurança e esperou que o outro fizesse o mesmo, entretanto percebeu que não seria como havia imaginado. Virou de lado no banco, logo indagando:   
— Você não vai?   
— Eu não posso sair.   
— Como eu vou pagar? Não acho que vai me dar a senha do seu cartão, não é? E como vou pegar as comidas do seu gosto? Se eu cozinhar algo que você tenha alergia, ficamos como? — Começou a listar exasperado; não aceitaria que alguma reclamação caísse em seus ombros de forma gratuita. Trabalhava, sim, como jardineiro e cozinheiro, porém esperava que o outro entendesse que precisava ser feito em conjunto e em comum acordo. Pelo menos na parte do supermercado.   
— Não quero ser reconhecido.   
Youngjae retorceu a boca em desaprovação e revirou os olhos antes de falar a solução rápida para os receios do homem:   
— Coloque óculos de sol e aperte bem o capuz em volta da cabeça. Você vai sobreviver.   
  
A experiência de fazer compras foi interessante e sossegada. Não que nunca tivesse entrado em um supermercado, porém fazia tanto tempo que não precisava se preocupar com aquilo que nem lembrava o que era ficar longos minutos tentando escolher uma simples barra de chocolate.  
Todo o passeio pelos corredores cheios de alimentos diferentes deixou seu estômago agitado, implorando por um pouco de carboidrato gorduroso. Pediu para que Youngjae ficasse com o carrinho enquanto ia comprar saquinhos de pretzels em uma das barracas. Quando estava pagando, foi pego de surpresa:  
— Desculpe, senhor. Foi recusado.  
— Mas eu acabei de pagar as compras — explicou-se genuinamente confuso. Abriu a carteira e deu outro cartão para a mulher, sendo mais uma vez negado. Estava tão acostumado com os cartões ilimitados que nunca andava com notas de dinheiro.  
Pensava em quais eram os motivos para que não conseguisse pagar e a expressão em seu rosto caía cada vez mais, sentindo vergonha conforme os segundos.  
— Deixa comigo. — Youngjae apareceu ao seu lado com um toque afável em seu ombro, esticando o dinheiro e pegando os dois saquinhos. Deu um ao outro que, de repente, sentia-se sem fome e optou por só segurar a comida nas mãos suadas.  
Caminharam de volta ao carro com as compras e começaram a guardá-las no porta-malas com a mão livre.   
— Mamãe, eu quero um, por favor.   
A menininha saiu do carro ao lado junto com pais apontando para a barraca doce lá na frente, pulando de um lado para o outro sem conter a animação. O vestido verde largo demais no corpo pequeno e magrelo.  
A mãe mexeu na própria bolsa por um momento e tirou uma moeda pequena; não era o suficiente, a expressão aflita em seu rosto expunha os pensamentos. Depois olhou para o marido questionando em silêncio se podiam comprar. O homem fez que não com a cabeça andando um pouco mais rápido na frente, e as duas ficaram para trás. Daehyun não conseguia nem disfarçar como estava hipnotizado com a cena, sentia o amargor em sua boca ainda mais evidente. Não sabia o que fazer.   
— Outro dia nós comemos, pode ser? Papai está com pressa — tentou explicar para a filha com uma mentira boba. O sorriso da pequena foi diminuindo aos poucos até sumir, assentiu quieta e fez menção de andar até o pai.   
Quando passaram atrás dos dois, Youngjae chamou-as energético estendendo o próprio saquinho de pretzels.   
— Por favor, peguem. Eu ainda não comi, está quentinho.  
A mãe avaliou a situação por um momento, desconfiada com o ato de bondade repentino. No entanto a expressão doce e gentil do Yoo conseguiu desarmá-la, juntamente com a risada alta de felicidade da própria filha. Quando a mulher agradeceu a primeira vez, a menina agarrou os doces e abraçou a cintura do homem. Depois de dizer mais alguns “obrigada” emocionados, as duas entraram no supermercado.   
O saquinho de pretzels de Daehyun — ainda morno — estava caído no asfalto, assim como a sua postura por debaixo do moletom. Sentia-se doente e não sabia nem como explicar que sensação era aquela.   
  
Quando a hora da sua última refeição do dia estava chegando, Daehyun desceu as escadas indo direto para a sala de jantar; o ambiente era todo iluminado e cheio de porcelanas de gosto duvidoso penduradas nas paredes brancas. Andou em volta da mesa nomeando mentalmente o lugar de costume de cada um, apoiando-se na cadeira da ponta que o pai usava. Sorriu com tanta angústia dentro de si que os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas. Para um pai que exigia que comessem juntos todo o final de semana e gritava para a imprensa que sua família estava sempre em primeiro lugar, abandonar um filho para trás sem saber se ele tinha condições de viver ou de se proteger chegava a ser ridículo.   
Torcia para que a comida da nave fosse horrível e que o espaço causasse muito enjoo, assim ao menos estariam sofrendo um pouco.  
Acomodou-se na cadeira do meio quando Youngjae trouxe o seu prato fumegante. Antes que ele pudesse sair, porém, pediu:   
— Sente-se — e indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. Se seus pais ou avós vissem que estava convidando um empregado para jantar na mesa principal teriam um ataque fulminante no coração.   
Mas eles não estavam ali, não ligavam mais para o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Daehyun precisava de companhia e a única disponível — e agradável o suficiente — era Youngjae. Não queria outro alguém.  
— Faça um prato e jante comigo — tentou ser mais claro. Em silêncio, o outro fez o que foi sugerido (ou mandado, não tinha certeza ainda) e puxou a cadeira pesada para sentar. — Quem te ensinou a cozinhar?  
O interesse repentino deixou Yoo meio cismado, contudo sentia uma pequena chama de esperança brilhar. Desde o primeiro encontro com Daehyun, o mesmo falava só o que era necessário e andava como uma carcaça vazia pelos cantos. Assim que começou a passar mais tempo com ele, começou a ver uma mudança pequena em suas atitudes e comportamentos. Desde que voltaram do supermercado ele parecia pensativo e... diferente. Haveria salvação?   
— O meu irmão.   
— É bom — murmurou e comeu mais um pouco de jjajjangmyun. O resto do jantar foi silencioso, só o barulho dos assopros e mastigação preenchiam o ambiente.  
O Jung terminou primeiro e, sem se preocupar se estava sendo indiscreto ou inconveniente, apoiou a cabeça na mão para observar melhor o outro. Não tardou em expor suas ponderações:   
— Por que fez... aquilo no estacionamento?   
— Não precisa existir motivo para fazer o bem.  
Youngjae respondeu cheio de estabilidade e seriedade, como se tivesse sido treinado durante a vida toda para responder o questionamento. Só não tinha certeza sobre o que Daehyun estava falando: se era sobre a criança ou o dinheiro.   
Mas poderia pensar melhor sobre isso no caminho para casa, já havia passado da hora e seus pais deviam estar preocupados.   
— Até amanhã, senhor Jung.  
Por um instante doeu, na verdade os ouvidos de Daehyun parecerem arder. Lembrou de seu pai e de como seu sorriso ficava gigante quando ouvia outros parlamentares saudarem-no com o infame “senhor Jung” acompanhado de um tapa nas costas, para depois discutir aos cochichos sobre estratégias e fazer acordos — assim era a política, ele sabia como funcionava, no entanto, lembrar daqueles momentos deixou-o atormentado. “Senhor Jung” carregava tantas mentiras e falsidade nas entrelinhas.  
Ele nem mesmo se sentia parte da família, como poderia sustentar o sobrenome?   
— Não me chame mais assim, me chame de Daehyun — pediu com a voz imutável antes, também, de seguir o seu caminho para fora da sala de jantar. Assentindo, o Yoo adicionou mais aquele momento para analisar na volta para casa.


	5. No dia 48

Daehyun abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se; sentia o aperto no peito cada vez menos sufocante. Sua nova rotina não exigia muito de suas capacidades, mas também não dava aberturas demais para que se perdesse em pensamentos depreciativos de novo. Queria mostrar para a família — e para si mesmo — que conseguia sozinho resolver essa situação, e quando estivesse frente a frente com os pais em Orisim tiraria a história à limpo. 

Precisava de mais um tempo para traçar o plano correto, todavia, de qualquer forma, precisava esperar que as naves voltassem para que as passagens começassem a ser vendidas de novo.

Depois de passar a manhã andando pelo jardim, cheirando algumas flores e observando Youngjae colher as doces frutas, entrou para continuar acompanhando os movimentos do outro enquanto cozinhava. O Yoo era confiante e certo no que fazia, mexendo as panelas ferventes com certa graciosidade; ter a companhia dele era agradável, de um modo surpreendentemente bom. 

Sentaram-se para almoçar juntos. De modo geral, não conversavam muito durante as refeições, apenas apreciavam o momento. No entanto, o Jung sentia-se falante naquele dia: 

— Como veio parar aqui?

— Trabalhando aqui, você quer dizer? — indagou depois de um gole da limonada. O homem assentiu, esperando a resposta. — Eu trabalhava com o meu irmão em um restaurante, mas o proprietário fez um corte de pessoal e eu estava no meio. Uma das minhas vizinhas era auxiliar de cozinha aqui e disse que tentaria arranjar um espaço para mim, acabei ficando com o jardim e com a promessa de que uma hora estaria na cozinha também. Não posso ser hipócrita e dizer que não gosto do que faço, é realmente um sonho estar em contato com a natureza assim. 

— Mas você não tem vontade de fazer outra coisa?

— Queremos abrir um restaurante próprio, mas estou feliz onde estou. Plantei e cuidei do jardim por dois longos anos sem parar, é a minha grande criação. — Foi sucinto, sem expor demais o resto de seus pensamentos. Daehyun sorriu de forma amistosa, concordando com o que ouvia. — Acredito que todos começam de algum lugar. 

— Você chegou a fazer uma faculdade?

— Nunca tive interesse. Trabalho desde muito novo para ajudar em casa, tudo o que sei é fruto de experiência e alguns cursos que consegui pagar. 

— Você ainda mora com os seus pais?

— Eles construíram duas casinhas para mim e para o meu irmão nos fundos do terreno, então, vivemos juntos, apesar de separados. 

— Parece divertido.

Youngjae assentiu, sentindo-se quente com a repentina demonstração de interesse do outro. Sempre que Daehyun perguntava um pouco sobre a sua vida, sentia-se diferente. Era bom. 

— Você precisa assistir isso! — Youngjae chegou de supetão na sala arrancando o controle de sua mão e apontando para a tela fixada na parede com grande desespero. Confuso e ao mesmo tempo tomado por uma preocupação horrível, Daehyun saltou do sofá e ficou de pé para prestar atenção. 

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu só escutei um pedaço, eles citaram o seu nome. Vão repetir o vídeo. 

Atrás da âncora de faceta séria havia a figura de Jongup pausada. Ele vestia roupas claras e tinha o cabelo para baixo, diferente do usual topete brilhante de gel. Daehyun bem sabia que o esquema de cores e a imagem “limpa” eram pura manipulação; a primogênita dos Moon entendia muito sobre o assunto, já que trabalhava com assessoria de imagem de diversas celebridades. Não sentia que viria algo bom dali. 

— O Secretário de Segurança da cidade de Incheon, Moon Jongup, emitiu um comunicado em suas redes sociais oficiais, à caminho de Orisim, sobre a atual situação da Prefeitura. Vejamos à seguir — explicou a mulher, logo sendo substituída pelo citado vídeo. 

— Recebi muitas mensagens sobre a minha importância na Prefeitura, mas peço que não se preocupem. — Jongup estava sentado em uma poltrona, sozinho, olhando diretamente para a câmera do celular. — Mesmo distante, eu estarei sempre cuidando do meu povo e deixo em meu lugar outra pessoa igualmente qualificada: Kim Himchan. 

Eram tantas mentiras disparadas de um modo deslavado e irresponsável. Daehyun não sabia quem era Himchan, nunca havia ouvido falar nele antes. 

— Entendam que o momento agora é de união, precisamos trabalhar juntos para termos condições melhores. E boas atitudes refletem em nossos representantes, por isso vim aqui fazer uma denúncia séria: peço para que investiguem com prudência os gastos da Secretaria da Justiça e da Educação. Eu não consegui dormir esses dias tamanho desespero, pensando em como isso é injusto com a cidade que amo tanto.

O mundo ficou mudo por um instante enquanto Jung tentava compreender as palavras que ouviu. Era como se tivesse tomado uma sequência de socos no rosto e por isso os sons, as cores e os sentidos iam e voltavam. Youngjae mexia os olhos do vídeo para o homem, percebendo como seu rosto estava mais pálido e os lábios esverdeados. 

— Por fim, digo isso como incentivo a todos os cidadãos, não apenas de Incheon: trabalhem duro e venham realizar os seus sonhos aqui. Vocês podem!

Daehyun não conseguia compreender mais a realidade como antes, as suas costelas pareciam ter grudado nos órgãos, deixando o seu interior comprimido e dificultando a respiração. O nariz puxava pequenos golpes de ar que não eram suficientes para fazer o seu corpo funcionar corretamente, então, a vista começou a escurecer e as pernas amoleceram.

— Eu não fiz isso! — gritou desesperado para a televisão, tentando fazer com o que o resto da cidade ouvisse a sua voz também. — Por isso bloquearam a porra dos meus cartões. Eu não preciso de dinheiro, olha o tamanho dessa merda de mansão. As pessoas podem me acusar de tudo, menos de corrupto!

Nos três anos que estava na Prefeitura, nunca esteve envolvido em qualquer escândalo ou acusação do tipo; mal trabalhava ou administrava o que era preciso, como poderia fazer parte de algum esquema de desvio de verba? Nos dias em que ia para lá, passava mais tempo atormentando os subordinados do que conversando com os outros Secretários e o Prefeito. Não era burro, sabia que havia muita sujeira envolvida, mas não conseguia participar porque não entendia a necessidade. Todos já eram bem ricos e bem de vida, fazia pouco sentido correr o risco de perder o cargo ou ser preso por alguns milhares de dinheiro. 

Algumas vezes — principalmente no último mês — perdeu a paz pensando se o seu pai era tão santo como tentava parecer e questionava se fazia parte de esquemas corruptos em Seul, contudo, sempre levou consigo um dos ensinamentos políticos que o homem falava em seus discursos de modo repetitivo: jamais deixe-se destruir pela mesquinhez, avareza ou ganância. 

Se o próprio pai seguia isso não podia afirmar com certeza, no entanto, as palavras acompanhavam-no na política. E unicamente na política, porque em outros aspectos de sua vida Daehyun não podia se importar menos se estava sendo mesquinho, avarento ou ganancioso. 

Os tempos — agora — eram outros, ele sentia isso.

— Tente se acalmar — aconselhou o Yoo, surpreso com a figura transtornada em sua frente. Ele não colocaria a mão inteira no fogo pelo homem, entretanto, sabia reconhecer o desespero de uma acusação infundada de longe. Arriscaria dois dedos no fogo, pelo menos. 

E era assim que o Jung estava: fora de si ao ouvir as palavras maldosas de um amigo próximo. 

— Eu trabalhava na Prefeitura porque queria me sentir útil, fingir que tinha controle sobre algo, sobre alguém... Eu queria mandar, mesmo que por poucas horas, em alguma coisa. Você entende isso?

— Eu... Sinceramente, eu acho que não. Mas a sede pelo poder é destrutiva, disso eu sei — contemplou por um instante, dando-se conta de algo que talvez ainda não estivesse muito claro para o outro. Parecia que Daehyun nunca tivera escolhas próprias na vida, sempre jogado de um lado para o outro satisfazendo as vontades da família; quando ele expôs que queria se sentir no controle por um tempo, Youngjae percebeu que o buraco era bem mais embaixo e reconhecia que não era a hora certa para apontar àquilo na conversa.

— Eu não desviei verba nenhuma, Youngjae. Eu não posso ser preso por algo que não fiz. 

— Você não será preso. Os seus pais... A sua família ainda é muito influente, provavelmente devem estar sabendo e cuidando de tudo. Não te prenderão sem provas concretas. 

— Você acha que a minha família se importa com isso? Eles nem se importaram por eu ter ficado para trás! Eles me abandonaram... — Foi como se algo tivesse quebrado conforme a voz do homem ficava cada vez mais fraca. A realização caiu como uma bigorna em cima do Yoo, as peças que faltavam se encaixando no quebra-cabeça. Daehyun parecia destruído, com as mãos avermelhadas agarrando os próprios cabelos despenteados e murmurando lamúrias baixinho; toda a postura confiante e forte que tentou construir naqueles dias foi destruída com um conjunto de palavras mal-intencionadas.

Youngjae não sabia se deveria tocá-lo ou dizer palavras de conforto, nada parecia adequado para o momento. Optou por empurrá-lo com delicadeza para sentar no sofá e ocupou o lugar ao lado dele, mantendo a mão em seu ombro como forma de apoio; não mexeu os dedos ou fez pressão, só manteve o calor da sua palma em contato com o tecido da camiseta do outro.

Escutava os murmúrios incompreensíveis, mas queria dar o espaço necessário para que ele se reencontrasse sozinho. 

A visão de Yoo sobre as coisas estava mudando e queria aproveitar os minutos silenciosos para analisar melhor a situação: a família Jung era mais fria e insensível do que imaginava, Daehyun era espectador da própria vida e Jongup queria a sua cabeça. Os motivos para as ações desorientadas de cada um eram obscuros ainda. 

— Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Primeiro, você precisa entender a situação direito, conversar com alguém da Prefeitura ou seus advogados. Depois, pense em como provar a sua inocência. É melhor evitar sair daqui de dentro, os jornalistas continuam lá fora ainda mais sedentos. Talvez você possa conversar com eles, agora não é o momento.

Permaneceram do mesmo jeito por um certo tempo, digerindo a situação. Youngjae sentiu que o homem estava mais calmo, então decidiu deixá-lo sozinho novamente para que pudesse pensar, mas completou antes de levantar do sofá: 

— Não faça nada de cabeça quente ou se arrependerá depois. Acredito que você já tenha pesares demais acumulados sob os ombros para carregar mais um. 

— O que você sabe sobre mim? — perguntou sem levantar a cabeça, mantendo os braços apoiados nos joelhos e apertando os fios castanhos do cabelo. Não era uma pergunta estupida ou agressiva, ao contrário do que fez parecer; estava um tanto surpreso pelas palavras amigáveis do outro até o momento. 

— O suficiente, Daehyun.


	6. Nos dias 52, 53 e 55

Tomou um gole de água antes de sair. Ajeitou os primeiros botões da camisa verde enquanto abria a porta da entrada e forçou um sorriso calmo no rosto; precisava parecer confiante. 

Os jornalistas não demoraram a gritar o seu nome, ligando as câmeras em sua direção, afoitos. Deixou a coluna reta e não vacilou os passos até chegar ao seu destino. Fechou o portão atrás de si, ficando completamente cercado de pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentindo sozinho do lado de fora. 

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou ao olhar para todos os presentes, recebendo mais gritos de volta. Remexeu a cabeça, sentindo o pescoço estralar de tão tensionado que estava, e pediu: — Por favor, eu gostaria de dar um comunicado rápido sobre as últimas acusações, então precisamos ter ponderação.

Os microfones e gravadores já estavam posicionados embaixo de seu rosto sendo segurados por diversas mãos firmes, e as vozes diminuíram deixando-o falar. 

— Cidadãos de Incheon, peço desculpas pela ausência nestes últimos tempos e a demora pelo meu pronunciamento. Existem muitas perguntas e poucas repostas, portanto mando essa mensagem: eu tive condutas erradas, sim. Infelizmente não cuidei da nossa querida cidade como deveria, mas jamais mexeria em algo tão precioso como o dinheiro que os pertence. Ainda estou aqui, com vocês, diferente daquele que me acusou. Farei de tudo para provar que sou inocente, confiem em mim, por favor.

Era um discurso ensaiado, feito com calma nos quatro dias que ficou recluso dentro da mansão, e agradável. Colocou em prática todo o seu conhecimento de dialética e as aulas de marketing político. Até mesmo relembrou algumas matérias da faculdade de Direito para que passasse confiança ética no que falava. Não eram palavras mentirosas, então soaria natural de qualquer forma. 

— Desejo esclarecimento na situação tanto quanto vocês. Tenho acompanhado os noticiários e como a situação está complicada para muitos, peço cautela a todos nesse momento. Vamos lutar por uma Incheon mais justa e melhor.

Olhou o rosto de cada jornalista ali presente e pigarreou desconfortável, sinalizando com um aceno de mãos que não falaria mais nada. Abriu o portão e tentou andar devagar para dentro. Cada passo parecia martelar em um músculo diferente, resultado dos dias tensos que passaram. 

— Sente-se melhor? — Youngjae perguntou assim que entrou. Esperava-o com os braços cruzados e a expressão cuidadosa, a casa exalava um odor tão doce de canela que parecia fazer carinho no olfato. 

Daehyun suspirou de alívio e assentiu, desmontando o sorriso falso que forçava na boca e deixando-a repousar em um sorriso fechado, mas sincero. Ver o outro assim que abriu a porta foi como um vislumbre de um farol no meio da cruel tempestade. 

Sem pensar demais no que fazia, levou uma das mãos até o ombro do homem em sua frente e apertou-o. Puxou o corpo quente em direção ao seu, rodeando o tronco de uma forma desengonçada e torta. Seus braços repousaram nas costas de Yoo, assim como os dele seguraram sua camisa com leveza entre os dedos. O contato não durou mais do que alguns segundos, no entanto, foi o bastante para que inalassem o cheiro um do outro e inebriassem seus sentidos. Daehyun estava banhado em colônia importada, Youngjae cheirava como bolinhos doces recém-saídos do forno. Afastaram-se em silêncio. 

A gratidão que sentia não cabia em palavras. Diferente de quando o contratou, não via qualquer malícia ou segundas intenções no outro. Jung não sentia-se confortável o suficiente para dizer “obrigado” em voz alta, contudo, Youngjae entendeu o que o gesto significava quando mirou fundo em seus olhos exaustos.

Seria... amizade? 

— Eu fiz um bolo de maçã.

Daehyun concordou e indicou que fosse na frente. Tentando acalmar o coração um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal — zumbindo em seus ouvidos e deixando-o insuportavelmente quente —, respirou fundo mais uma vez e seguiu-o até a cozinha. 

Revoltas populares estavam cada dia mais comuns e com durações extensas; a população agora demonstrava a sua insatisfação com a falta de representantes preocupados com os problemas reais que enfrentavam. Protestos, motivos e causas se misturavam nas ruas de Incheon. Os pacíficos e os violentos às vezes juntavam-se, causando uma confusão generalizada. Os políticos que sobraram não conseguiam dar conta de toda a demanda e uma eleição urgente precisava acontecer para que a harmonia voltasse a fluir. E era isso que clamavam. 

Cinco dias depois de ter sido acusado de desvio de verba pelo ex-amigo Jongup e de ter conversado com os jornalistas, Jung Daehyun sentiu que precisava agir para limpar a sua honra — ou o que restava dela — e voltar a dormir em paz. Então, quando apareceu na porta da Prefeitura, as vaias, os gritos e os pedidos de ajuda foram maçantes. Ele sentia-se desprotegido e impotente frente aos problemas reais; nunca havia passado por isso em sua vida, muito menos na carreira política. Não sabia como agir, não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe aconselhar.

O seu mundo construído em cima de mentiras e interesses quando a família ainda estava por perto foi depredado. As máscaras caíam e revelavam o pior das pessoas, as crises internas e externas ficaram em evidência e toda a sua incompetência como Secretário estava escancarada. Ele não conhecia a sua própria cidade, não fez nada por ela, e agora via-se de mãos atadas para ajudar.

Caminhou pelos corredores do prédio, quase vazio, com destino certo. Subiu pelo elevador até o penúltimo andar e os pés começaram a formigar por conta do nervosismo que sentia. Não ficou muito espantado quando as portas se abriram e viu uma única luz acesa do lado direito; as outras baias cinzentas estavam bagunçadas de papéis e com alguns computadores ligados, mas vazias de qualquer vida humana.

Só uma pessoa trabalhava no meio da confusão e da solidão. Choi Junhong era um dos seus funcionários, sabia reconhecer que era o mais competente de todos. Durante suas constantes ausências e falta de liderança, era o rapaz que mantinha tudo em ordem. Nunca o tratou com o respeito que deveria. 

Depois de tanto tempo fora, estava de volta; ficou todos aqueles dias sem dar satisfação alguma a ninguém. Sentia-se um lixo, de uma forma que nunca havia se sentido antes. Nem mesmo quando descobriu que a família não ligava para a sua existência sentiu-se tão mal como naquele fatídico dia.

Junhong estava longe do elevador, porém levantou a cabeça alarmado quando escutou-o abrir. Relaxou a postura por um instante quando viu quem era, voltando a atenção aos documentos abertos em seu notebook em seguida. 

— Boa tarde. — Daehyun falou um pouco mais alto, depois de engolir bastante saliva para forçar a voz incerta para fora. O outro murmurou em resposta. — Está um pouco vazio aqui. Os outros andares estão da mesma forma?

— Provavelmente. Não sobrou muita gente no prédio, tanto por corte de gastos como pelas viagens para Orisim. A Prefeitura deve começar do zero nas próximas semanas. 

— Faz sentido. 

— O Prefeito procurou por você, eu disse que não sabia do seu paradeiro.

O Jung aproximou-se da mesa solitária, apertando uma mão na outra atrás das costas. Pôde visualizar melhor as olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos castanhos do funcionário frente a luz forte da tela. Os dedos mexiam-se com rapidez pelas letras, e Daehyun não conseguia mensurar como o psicológico do jovem devia estar com todo o peso em cima de seus ombros de uma hora para a outra. 

— Eu vou... conversar com ele. — Não sabia como e nem quando, mas tinha total consciência de que precisava prestar contas. Foi chamado para ser Secretário da Justiça por jogo político do pai, imaginava que Yongguk não sabia que era tão vagabundo e presunçoso. Seria uma longa conversa. — Você... Você deve estar acompanhando a confusão que Moon Jongup me meteu.

— Nós temos como provar sua inocência, se é isso que te preocupa — interrompeu-o, parando de digitar furiosamente no teclado. Apontou para uma pilha de caixas amarelas no canto da parede. — Temos todos os registros e balancetes, nada foi desviado. Mesmo acreditando que não exista algum juiz disposto a julgar alguém no meio dessa confusão ou um policial com tempo livre para bater na sua porta, separei tudo para que possa apresentar... — pensou por um instante, apoiando uma das mãos pálidas embaixo do rosto fino. Os cabelos escuros e alinhados com gel completavam sua figura fantasmagórica no meio do vazio. — Apresentar a qualquer um que tenha interesse em te investigar. 

— Bloquearam os meus cartões, achei que haveriam mais pessoas atrás de mim. — Daehyun soou quase infantil, bobo, querendo justificar suas preocupações. — Mas fico sossegado sabendo que você cuidou de tudo.

— Como sempre.

— Sim, como sempre — concordou.

Depois de três longas horas gastas em uma conversa telefônica, Daehyun desceu até a sala de jantar e jogou todo o peso do corpo na cadeira. Sentia-se especialmente impaciente naquela noite, ainda mais depois da lista de cobranças e tarefas que precisaria cumprir nos próximos dias, não fazia ideia de onde poderia começar. Apenas dois dias depois de ter ido até a Prefeitura, o Prefeito foi ligeiro e insistente com as chamadas, e-mails e mensagens de texto, clamando por ajuda. O Jung sentia que poderia explodir. 

— Como foi? — Yoo saiu da cozinha com a faceta iluminada de sempre, trazendo consigo dois pratos fumegantes de sopa. 

— Como está faltando pessoal, vou começar a cuidar da Secretaria de Segurança e Defesa também, portanto foi péssimo. Quase pedi exoneração. 

— Você não faria isso — disse meio incerto, bambeando entre a incredulidade e o espanto. Enrugou a testa olhando o outro enfiar uma colher transbordando na boca e chacoalhar os ombros sem vontade. — Você é Secretário, Daehyun! Você e Bang Yongguk foram um dos poucos que não abandonaram Incheon. 

— Mas eu não sei... Eu não sei o que fazer. 

— Você é formado em Direito, é óbvio que sabe.

— Eu nunca exerci essa merda de profissão. — Largou a colher de qualquer jeito em cima do prato, reverberando um barulho estridente no ambiente. Por baixo da blusa de algodão do pijama o coração batia rápido. — Existem vidas que dependem de mim e eu não faço ideia de como ajudá-las. É muita pressão! 

— O Prefeito aguentou toda essa pressão sozinho, você só está lidando com isso agora — rebateu afoito, também deixando de lado a colher e a sopa. O tom de voz nunca se exaltava, porém. Esticou as mãos até que pudesse cobrir as de Daehyun, apertando-as carinhosamente. Como uma melodia de ninar, a voz do homem era capaz de acalmar qualquer um mesmo sob o mais intenso estresse. — Você está aqui e Yongguk precisará de toda a ajuda possível. Não pode abandoná-lo, precisa ajudá-lo a restabelecer a ordem nessa cidade de novo. 

— Ele me odeia. 

— E eu imagino o motivo, mas agora os tempos são outros. O seu dever com os cidadãos precisa ser maior do que qualquer outra coisa. 

Daehyun mordeu os lábios, demorando-se na feição aflita do homem sentado ao seu lado. Os cabelos castanhos claro caídos um pouco acima dos olhos escuros, as bochechas sempre coradas de modo natural — no entanto, devido ao contato um pouco mais íntimo e sob o olhar atento do Jung, estavam destacas em um tom carmesim mais forte. 

Youngjae trazia um pouco de luz aos seus pensamentos todos os dias, talvez àquele fosse o motivo para que o jardim no fundo da mansão estivesse tão exuberante; como se fosse um raio de sol andante na Terra, o homem aquecia e acolhia quem estava por perto.

Seriam seus lábios tão quentes e afáveis como a sua presença? 

— Você é capaz. Coloque-se à disposição dele, apenas isso — completou Yoo, sem graça com a avaliação concentrada e o silêncio que recebeu de volta. 

Quase como se estivesse enfeitiçado, Daehyun só foi capaz de concordar com a cabeça e esconder as mãos — de repente frias — embaixo da mesa.


	7. No dia 63

A hora passava devagar naquela tarde de sábado; incomum para a Primavera, o tempo fechado indicava uma chuva que estava prestes a desaguar em cima da cidade. Daehyun estava com o coração mais tranquilo, retomando as atividades na Prefeitura aos poucos e com muito apoio. Passava menos tempo com Youngjae — encontravam-se no almoço e no jantar —, contudo sentia os próprios olhos brilharem quando começava a discorrer sobre o que havia feito de importante no dia. O outro, sempre tão interessado e carinhoso, ouvia-o com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. 

Jung e Junhong tiveram uma semana bem cheia tentando colocar as duas Secretarias em ordem. Na segunda-feira bem cedo aconteceria uma reunião com o Prefeito e os que sobraram. Até para a sua própria surpresa, Daehyun sentia-se animado; queria apresentar a todos o que haviam feito nos últimos nove dias. Estava se sentindo útil de verdade.

— Comprei pipoca. Você quer? — Youngjae indagou da cozinha e o outro concordou com um murmúrio, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá. Estava quase se rendendo ao sono quando a reportagem sobre Orisim começou a passar na televisão.

Com uma música de fundo parecendo ter saído de um filme de ação, cheia de tambores e violinos, a sequência de imagens não surpreendia demais: era uma cópia da Terra. O planeta, na verdade, era cinco vezes menor do que a Terra e sua população atual contava com 3.649 pessoas — quase uma cidadezinha de algum interior bucólico. Tinha o céu esverdeado e mares amarelos, pouco agradáveis aos olhos. Haviam prédios enormes, casas gigantes, lojas de grife e shoppings modernos como em qualquer outro lugar. Além dos ricos, os outros habitantes eram os robôs que faziam um importante trabalho de atender, preparar e cuidar de todo o resto. Quem seria doido de pagar milhões para ir até Orisim e trabalhar? Seria degradante.

Na filmagem, as famílias orgulhosas começaram a aparecer uma por uma discursando palavras vazias. Vendo-os abraçar uns aos outros e esbanjar sorrisos, Jung sentiu que poderia vomitar a qualquer instante. O sono sumiu de seu corpo, dando lugar à raiva. Não demorou muito para os seus pais aparecerem sentados em duas poltronas vermelhas, segurando suas taças de vinho. Os avós e as tias estavam ao lado deles com o rosto congelado em uma expressão esnobe de felicidade. 

— Trabalhem duro e venham para cá. — Seu pai incentivou com um sorriso falsificado na boca, o tipo de sorriso que o filho o viu dar em várias campanhas políticas pela cidade. Daehyun percebeu como eles eram bons mentirosos, era óbvio que não queriam que mais ninguém fosse para Orisim. As pessoas mais influentes e ricas já estavam lá, o resto não tinha “genes bons o suficiente” para merecer uma passagem só de ida. 

Ele praguejou, sentindo os olhos transbordarem com as lágrimas quentes. Não conhecia a própria família. Como pôde ser tão cego? Por que demorou para acordar? 

Não sentia que fazia parte dos Jung e, muito menos, daquele tipo de gente. Seus pais, avós e tias estavam em Orisim, cultivando um pensamento imbecil sobre como eram uma raça superior, alimentando uma ilusão preconceituosa e infundada. Ele estava ali — enfrentando problemas de verdade — na vida real.

Deixou um gemido um tanto alto escapar, seguido de um fungar. Não demorou dez segundos para que Youngjae surgisse na sala com a feição preocupada; o homem parecia ter um radar e sentia quando Jung estava mal. 

— Começaram com esse lixo de novo? — Indagou de modo retórico, alcançando o controle e desligando a televisão. Não gostava nem de lembrar que aquele tipo de propaganda existia. Olhou a figura minguada de Daehyun encolhido no sofá e suspirou fundo. — O que está rodando por sua cabeça agora? 

— Eu poderia discursar sobre Jongup ter mentido e me deixado para trás... — começou a despejar suas dúvidas. Não se importava mais em ponderar as palavras na frente do amigo, sabia que não seria julgado. — Sobre os meus pais não ligarem para mim e não se comoverem com a minha ausência.

Fungou mais uma vez e continuou: 

— Mas isso tudo já doeu tanto que o motivo para doer agora é outro.

— E qual seria? — Incentivou, ajoelhando-se no chão e ficando ao lado das pernas inquietas de Daehyun. Apoiou um dos cotovelos nele para que parasse de balançá-las. Estava próximo o suficiente do Jung para que sentisse o calor do corpo dele arrepiar seus próprios pelos do braço; nos últimos dias, acabou percebendo como estava gostando da presença do outro e sentia-se feliz só de pensar que o encontraria durante as refeições. 

Daehyun era lindo e estava se mostrando um ser humano cada dia melhor, valorizando o que era certo e deixando toda a mesquinhez em seu âmbito murchar. Ele nem mesmo percebia como estava diferente, mas Yoo percebia bem. 

Youngjae levantou o olhar para observar melhor o perfil do homem: lábios grossos e rosados, cabelo bagunçado de um jeito adorável e os olhos... Bom, os olhos escuros um tanto perdidos e vermelhos pelo choro. Daehyun era como uma escultura moderna de mármore, mas com um coração de ouro. 

Oras, Yoo estava tão rendido e interessado no homem que não era capaz de disfarçar. Parecia natural que se apaixonasse; começaram a passar mais tempo juntos e descobriu um lado amável daquele que considerava um gigante de gelo. Nutria uma verdadeira paixão por elementos que floresciam frente as adversidades, era por isso que gostava tanto de cultivar o jardim naquela mansão. Como uma Mugunghwa que brota no meio da pedra, Daehyun conseguiu renascer como um homem bom no meio do caos de sua vida. 

— Eu não tenho uma resposta coerente pra isso, só tenho a certeza de que vivi uma mentira por muitos anos.

— É bom que você saiba reconhecer isso. Jongup te acusou de desviar dinheiro, sendo que ele o tinha feito. Ele só precisava de um bode expiatório para não ser preso. Ou quase isso. — Justificou, olhando outras lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Daehyun. — A sua família têm prioridades diferentes, talvez nunca saibamos se eles agiram em conjunto ou não. Você provou a sua inocência com facilidade e os envolvidos pagarão o que devem, mesmo estando em outro planeta. Você está fazendo mais pela cidade do que eles já fizeram. Está trabalhando com honestidade, pelo bem de Incheon e seus cidadãos. 

— Mas por que estar certo, nesse caso, não me deixa feliz? 

— Você não precisa ficar feliz agora, apenas sinta-se grato. Por estar aqui e ter a chance de ser diferente. 

Youngjae segurou seu rosto com delicadeza, compadecido com o momento. Enxugou mais duas lágrimas que percorriam as bochechas do outro, e pegou-se fazendo carinho na região. Os polegares resvalavam na pele com delicadeza e Daehyun aninhou-se ali com um suspiro sôfrego — como se estivesse passando sede há anos e as mãos de Youngjae fossem como água cristalina que lhe trouxesse alívio. 

Seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez e os corações bombearam o sangue mais rápido nas veias. 

A experiência no amor do Jung não era extensa ou memorável, já que a sua visão de vida podia ser considerada ligeiramente deturpada até algumas semanas atrás. O Yoo namorou duas vezes na vida e foram casos que não duraram muito, sua vida sempre esteve focada no trabalho e em ajudar a família. 

Mas o que estavam sentindo naquele momento parecia certo, apenas certo. 

Genuíno.

Sincero.

Agradável. 

Quente. 

E foi por isso que Daehyun tomou iniciativa e aproximou o rosto um pouco mais, atento a qualquer movimento de fuga ou rejeição. Não encontrou nada do tipo; Youngjae permaneceu imóvel com as mãos em seu rosto e os olhos amendoados semicerrados, esperando o desenrolar daquilo. 

Mais confiante, Jung juntou seus lábios nos dele. 

O beijo começou com um selinho inseguro, tentando não apressar demais o momento. Depois de alguns segundos, a vontade por um contato maior se fez presentes e as duas bocas se abriram, encaixando-se melhor. As mãos que seguravam o rosto subiram até os cabelos despenteados, enrolando-se ali. As pernas inquietas pararam de se remexer, separando-se por um momento para que o corpo do outro repousasse em seu meio. 

Porém, quando os corpos se tocaram melhor e o ambiente ficou mais abafado do que já estava, o beijo parou. 

Daehyun se afastou por um momento, ofegante. Rolou os olhos para o teto, falhando em conter um sorriso gigante — que seria impossível disfarçar mesmo se fizesse muito esforço. 

— Eu sou muito grato — confidenciou baixo quando olhou para Youngjae, que compartilhava a mesma alegria. Encontraram-se no meio do caminho novamente e aproveitaram os lábios calorosos um do outro pelo resto da tarde. 

Algo estava diferente, e não era apenas a chuva repentina na Primavera molhando o jardim.


End file.
